Mr and Mrs Egerton
by butterchicken
Summary: After years of dating, Johnny finally proposes to Ash, and the two have a long wedding prep. Join them as they tackle parent problems, psycho exes and tabloids. Not sure how this one will turn out...
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

"Rosita!" Johnny called out.

The pig turned to the gorilla. "What's going on?" she asked.

Johnny looked around. "Can I ask you... a personal question?"

Rosita nodded. "Um, Okay. What's wrong?"

"Not here." Johnny asked, turning in panic as his girlfriend Ash entered the room.

"Okay... Let's go into the practice room." Rosita began.

Once the two were settled in, Rosita turned to Johnny.

"Ok, Hon. What's wrong."

Johnny took a deep breath. "How did your husband propose to you?" he finally asked.

Rosita was taken aback. "Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"Well..." Johnny began, "I want to propose to Ash, but, I'm not sure how to do it. I can't ask Dad, as he doesn't really like talking about Mom, and you're the only person I know who's married... so how do I do this?"

Rosita rubbed her chin in thought. "Well, first thing is, you really need to think this over." She began.

"Pardon?"

"You need to really look ahead. Is Ash the one you wish to marry? Imagine five or even ten years down the line. When you imagine that, is Ash with you, and do you feel happy?"

Johnny paused and thought. "Yes." He finally said. "We've been dating for five years already... I believe a lifetime is the perfect amount of time together."

Rosita smiled at Johnny. She knew he was ready. When he was with Ash, or even looked at or thought of her, his eyes lit up and he had an almost... dreamy smile. The same look her husband gave her.

"Okay." Rosita finally said. "Now, you need to understand, you and Ash are different from me and Norman, so what I may find romantic, Ash may find slightly cheesy and stupid. Be aware of this."

Johnny nodded.

"When Norman proposed to me, we had just graduated from college. He had taken me on a vacation and when we were in our hotel room, he popped the question, however, the best way to propose to someone is to consider their likes and dislikes. Would Ash want this to be public, or would you rather a private setting where she wouldn't feel pressured."

Johnny thought it over. "Thank you." he finally said.

"You're welcome. Have you got her a ring?"

Johnny nodded and pulled out a small box. Inside was a simple ring. A small red jewel adorned it. It was just the right size so it wouldn't interfere with her guitar playing.

"It's perfect." Rosita smiled.

Johnny snapped the box shut and put it back in his pocket.

"Good luck, big guy." She added, patting his arm.

Johnny nodded and headed back to the main room where Ash was waiting, all the while strumming a new song on her guitar.

"Oh! Johnny!" She began, looking up. "There you are. Ready to head home?"

Johnny nodded and took her hand. As they drove home, Johnny was still slightly scared. Many scenarios flashed in his head. One was Ash refusing then running out. Another was her accepting... then leaving him at the altar. the third one was them actually getting married... and regretting every second of it.

"Maybe I shouldn't." He thought.

"What was that?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Oh, nothing." Johnny replied, trying to fake a grin.

Ash raised an eyebrow.

Johnny exhaled. "Ash?" He finally began. "Do you love me?"

Ash nodded. "We've been together for five years and living together. I don't move in with boyfriends if I don't love them."

Johnny felt bittersweet about that. He knew he was the second guy she moved in with, so he couldn't claim to be the only man she loved. Reaching down, he gently rubbed her paw. "Are you happy though?"

Ash nodded. "Very."

Johnny instantly relaxed. "Good. That's all I needed to know."

Once they pulled into the little bungalow they shared, (the royalties Ash got for Set It All Free paid for the house and everything inside) Johnny said he would make dinner.

Ash nodded and went to their bedroom to work on her newest song.

"I have to do this tonight..." He thought, his hand closing over the ring. Thinking hard, he had a perfect idea. When Ash came down for dinner, to her surprise, it was by candlelight, and Johnny was in one of his best suits.

"What's going on?" She asked, coming down in surprise. "Did I forget an anniversary?"

Johnny laughed and pulled out a chair. "No. Just felt like being romantic."

Ash giggled. "Well, it's working." she replied, sitting down.

After Johnny pushed her in, they settled down to a three course dinner: home made Italian Wedding soup, seared steak and for dessert, Johnny had made lava cake. Once they finished, Johnny cleared the plates.

It was then Ash noticed a piece of paper folded into eighths by her napkin.

Curious, she unfolded it, and found a letter from Johnny:

Dear Ash

I wasn't sure how to say this, but I do know that, ever since I met you, my life has been getting better and better. Everytime we're together, I always feel so happy and whole, and I never want the feeling to end. I know you've been hurt, but I'm glad it never stopped you from loving, and I never want to hurt you. What I'm trying to say is... you complete me.

Love forever

Johnny

Turning, eyes slightly moist, she saw Johnny was by her side again, on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He asked, holding out the ring.

Ash nodded, her eyes filling up with tears. "I will!" She finally said.

Johnny slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into his arms.

The two remained like that, holding each other tightly, happy tears sliding down their faces. After they let go, they kissed each other.

"I think I'm the happiest man alive." Johnny grinned. Suddenly he jumped up. "I have to tell Dad!"

He kissed his now fiancee again and ran off.

Ash smiled to herself before gulping. She was going to have to tell her parents. Her parents had very different views from her. Punk? Not preferred, becoming a rock star, not wanted, marrying someone outside your species? The worst thing you could do!

However, with her and Johnny getting some fame from that show, chances are the wedding was going to become public knowledge. May as will bite the bullet.

Paws trembling, she picked up the phone and dialed. A small part of her hoped it would go to voicemail, then she could just leave a message, and that would be that.

Unfortunately, her mother picked up on the second ring.

"Johannsen residence."

"M... Mom?" Ash began.

"Ah! Ashmina!" her mother began. "What a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ash inhaled. "Um..."

"I saw you on T.V. a few months ago." Mrs. Johannsen added. "Can't say I'm happy with your choice, but go on."

Ash inhaled. "I'm getting married." She finally said.

The line went quiet. "Who's the guy?" Mrs. Johannsen asked. "It better not be Lance. I won't accept it."

"It's not. His name is Johnny."

"Johnny, huh?" A slurping sound was heard and Ash realized her mother was drinking tea. "Not particularly fond of the name... but last names are everything. What will your new last name be?"

"Egerton." Ash replied.

"Johnny Egerton?" Mrs. Johannsen began. "Kind of like... OH MY GOD!"

Ash gulped. Her mother had pieced it together.

"You're going to marry a GORILLA? Are you deluded?"

Ash closed her eyes as her mother's words cut her.

"I'd rather you marry Lance! At least he's the same species."

"Mom! I love Johnny. I'm going to marry him." Ash firmly said.

"Fine." Mrs. Johannsen snarked. "But understand you and that ape are on your own!"

With that, her mother slammed the phone down.

Ash paused and hung the phone up. Curling up into a ball, her body shook with rage and sadness. She wasn't sure how long she was there before she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her.

"What's wrong, Love?" Johnny asked.

Wiping her eyes, she told him about the phone call.

"I'm sorry." He sadly said, holding her. "Do you still want to marry me?" Ash looked up at her fiancee.

"Of course." she began. "Just because my mom is super narrow minded doesn't mean I'm going to bail on our own wedding."

Johnny smiled and sat next to her.

"So, how'd your dad take it?" Ash finally asked.

Johnny looked down at her. "He wants to meet you before the wedding."

Ash's eyes widened. "Really? He know's I'm a..."

"Yeah. He know's your a porcupine."

"And he's fine with that?"

"Well... he was shocked initially, but once I told him you made me happy, he was okay with it. He just wants me to be with someone who makes me happy."

Ash blushed a bit.

"Anyway, it's getting late..." Johnny began. "We have to meet with Buster tomorrow."

Ash nodded. "You can, I want to stay up a little bit longer."

Johnny kissed Ash goodnight and headed to bed.

Ash stared out the window at the full moon, then it hit her.

"Who's going to give me away?" She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Johnny thought the night before was only a dream. He turned to look over at Ash when he noticed the red sparkle on her finger. He couldn't help but smile.

"Morning." Ash began, getting up and stretching.

"Um... Ash?" Johnny began, "Do we tell the others?"

"Of our engagement?" Ash began. "I would think so. They would probably want to be in the party too."

Johnny climbed out of bed and headed to the shower while Ash grabbed a toothbrush.

"We do have a lot to do, though." Ash continued, squeezing on toothpaste. "We need to set a date, get the flowers, dress and cake, and invite guests. Oh! And the menu!"

Johnny laughed. "Relax, Ash." He said, "We only just got engaged."

"I know, but why wait?"

"You do have a point..." Johnny began. "Okay, when do you want to get married?"

Ash paused mid brush. "Maybe... Tomorrow?"

"Very funny."

"Okay, okay... How about in three months?"

"Works for me. We'll talk to the others today."

After the two of them finished their morning routine and made it to the theater, Buster was already getting things ready for an upcoming show.

"Johnny, Ash, thank you for joining us." he began, not turning around.

"Sorry we're late!" Johnny began, "but we have some news for..."

Buster finally turned to look at them. "What could possibly be so exciting that..."

He froze as Ash held up her hand, the ring catching light and shining brightly.

"We're engaged!" They exclaimed in unison.

Buster's jaw dropped as the others exclaimed in shock and excitement.

"And we were wondering if you guys would like to be in our party." Ash added.

Meena covered her face in her ears and backed up slightly. The others, on the other hand, seemed excited.

"We'd love to!" Gunter replied, excited.

"How did you ask?" Meena asked, curiously.

Johnny recapped the story, causing the girls to swoon, and Mike to roll his eyes.

Buster cleared his throat. "Tomorrow, I'll buy champagne to toast this, but for now, we need to rehearse. Johnny, Ash, congratulations."

The animals, happily, went to their own rooms to rehearse. Rosita and Gunter were doing a duet of Can't stop this feeling, with lots of dancing, Mike was singing Luck Be a Lady, Meena was singing Angel by Sarah McLaughlan, Johnny was singing Nina by Ed Sheeran while Ash was put in charge of writing a song of her own.

As Buster went by each room to check on each performer, he was surprised when, by Ash's room, he heard her quietly crying.

"Ash?" he began, knocking.

"Y... Yeah?" he heard.

"May I come in?" Buster asked.

The door opened, and Ash was there, her eyes slightly tear stained.

"Ash?" He asked, "Why are you crying? I would think getting married would be one of the happiest moments of your life."

Ash wiped her eyes. "It's just... My parents."

Buster sat down. "Tell me everything." He gently said.

Ash sat next to him. "Well, when I revealed that I was marrying a gorilla, my parents flipped and they refused to come, and now I have no one in my family there for me, and no one to walk me down the aisle and give me away and..."

She hung her head as more tears started to flow.

Buster awkwardly rested his arm on her shoulder. "Ash, it's going to be okay. When you think of it, we're your family. I think of each and every one of you as my family. And I'm sure... most of them... think of you as family."

He smiled reassuringly at Ash, but she couldn't smile back.

Finally Buster had an idea. "I know this may not be as special, but... may I walk you down the aisle?"

Ash looked up in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I think of you as my daughter, and Johnny is kind of like my son." He paused as the implications sink in. Shaking his head, he turned back to Ash. "So, if you'd like..."

Before he could finish, Ash lunged forward and hugged the koala.

"Thank you... Thank you so much." She replied.

Buster returned the hug, rubbing her back and wincing as her quills dug into his hand.

"How does Johnny put up with this?" He thought.

Once Ash let go, Buster had her go back to rehearsing.

As Ash began strumming her guitar, she realized Buster was right, he was her dad, Rosita was her mom, Mike and Gunter were her uncles and Meena was like her sister.

As each thought crossed her mind, she began to play with more gusto, spraying her quills. Finally, she finished, singing. "Good bye, from the unknown road!"

"That your newest hit?"

She turned to see Johnny picking quills from his head.

"Sorry..." Ash began.

Johnny laughed. "No worries, Love. Buster said we can get out early, so I figured that today we can go visit my dad."

Ash nodded and put her guitar away. Climbing into the car, they drove to the jail.

As they drove, Ash told Johnny what Buster said.

"That sounds like a good plan..." Johnny began, turning a corner.

"I mean... He's the closest thing I have to a father." Ash added.

Johnny nodded, really glad his father was okay with him marrying a porcupine. While he was slightly hurt the Johannsen's had automatically rejected him due to his species, he knew that, ultimately, their opinions didn't matter. Only Ash's.

Pulling into visitor parking, they headed in.

"Don't worry, Ash." Johnny began, "Dad is going to love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ash couldn't stop worrying.

As she and Johnny headed into the jail, a huge part of her couldn't help but wonder if Mr. Egerton was only pretending to be okay with his son's inter-species wedding.

"Wait here..." Johnny began, then went to the warden to speak with him.

Ash looked around, feeling slightly sick to her stomach. She already knew her future father in law was in prison for numerous thefts, but actually being in prison, meeting him... so scary.

"Haven't seen you around before..."

Ash turned to a young bunny. "Oh, um... My fiancee's dad is in prison, we're going to say hi."

"Ah..." Said the bunny. "My brother is getting out today and we're here to get him." Then she paused. "Aren't you..."

"Ash, come on."

Ash looked up and followed Johnny as the bunny pieced everything together.

"Dad may seem scary, but he's really kind." Johnny began.

Finally, they stopped at the glass. On the other side was the largest gorilla Ash had ever seen.

"Dad?" Johnny began, "Meet my fiancee, Ash."

Ash gulped as Johnny handed her a phone.

"Hello Ash." Mr. Egerton began, "so glad to finally meet you."

Upon hearing how cheerful he sounded, Ash relaxed slightly.

"Nice to meet you too." she replied. "Johnny has told me lots about you. All good things."

"I doubt it." Mr. Egerton laughed, "but he has told me a lot about you too. How you're a good singer and how beautiful you are."

Upon hearing that, Ash turned to Johnny, eyebrow raised who blushed, embarrassed.

"That being said," Mr. Egerton replied.

Ash gulped, here it came.

"I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Before Johnny met you, he wasn't exactly the happiest, forced to live his life as a criminal... but five years ago, he became significantly happier. I was curious, until I realized why. He had fallen in love with you."

Ash was speechless.

"I wanted to thank you for bringing back his smile. Also, I know that this probably doesn't mean much from me, but I also give you my blessing to be wed."

"T... Thank you sir." Ash gulped.

Mr. Egerton laughed. "You're welcome. Now, put my son on the phone, please."

Ash nodded and handed the phone to Johnny who continued talking to him. Ash tuned them out as she wanted to give them privacy. She couldn't believe Mr. Egerton was so accepting of her, despite the species difference.

"Okay, Dad." Johnny finally said. "I love you too, we'll be back later." Johnny hung up the phone and the two of them headed out.

"When's your dad allowed to leave?" Ash asked as Johnny started the car.

"He has six more years of his sentence." Johnny replied.

"But that means..."

"Yes. He's going to miss the wedding."

Ash was shocked. "Are you sure you want to have the wedding without your dad?" She asked.

Johnny shrugged. "It's not my ideal situation. But I also know that he'll try to find a way to be there."

Ash opened her mouth to say something, but Johnny turned up the radio. Ash knew that was his way of saying the conversation was over, so the two rode in silence as Drake played.

Once they got home, Johnny turned to Ash.

"I'm going to bed. I need to be alone tonight." He said.

Ash nodded as Johnny headed upstairs to bed. Ash, meanwhile, wasn't sure what to do. She knew Johnny was sad about his dad missing his wedding, and she wasn't sure how to help him.

Going into the freezer, she pulled out a TV dinner, which she had on standby in case they were too tired to cook, and heated it up for her dinner.

As she ate, she mulled over the problem until it hit her. Going to her laptop, she cracked it open and began to research some stuff.

Meanwhile, Johnny had changed into his boxers and was sitting on the edge of the bed. It hadn't occurred to him, but after his talk with Ash in the car, he had realized his dad wouldn't be there to see him get married.

He had told Ash that his dad would probably break out to see him, but he also knew that he was only fooling himself.

"Why'd I have to be late?" He thought. If it wasn't for his carelessness, he wouldn't have caused the traffic jam that lead to his dad's arrest.

"Dad..." He thought.

Suddenly, he felt two small paws wrap around from behind him. Turning, he saw Ash had entered the room.

"Sorry..." he began. "Sorry for being so weird."

"It's okay." Ash replied, still hugging him.

She also knew of Johnny's involvement in his dad's arrest, and understood why he was so upset.

Turning around, Johnny pulled the porcupine into his arms. The two of them stayed like that for a while.

Finally, Johnny glanced at the clock. "We should get to sleep..." He began. "Big day ahead of us."

Ash nodded and threw on her extra large t-shirt.

They crawled into bed, Ash pressed against Johnny while Johnny smoothed down her quills, and the two drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed since the proposal, and while Johnny and Ash had booked the date (May 7th), there were other things that needed to be done: pick out the menu, get the cake, choose flowers, have Johnny fitted for a suit and have Ash fitted for her dress.

The invites weren't a problem.

Johnny and Ash had agreed on a very small wedding. Since Ash's family was against her wedding, and Johnny's family was either dead, in jail or missing, none of their blood relatives were going to be attending.

Instead, they had decided that, as well as the wedding party, they would also invite the Noodlemans, Ms. Crawly, Rosita's family (Casper and Zoe were going to be the ring bearer and flower girl respectively) and Nancy.

Today, however, was the day Ash dreaded.

"Do I have to?" Ash asked, lagging behind Meena and Rosita.

Rosita gently laughed. "I know this isn't ideal... but once you pick the dress, you won't have to wear it until you're actually getting married."

Ash sighed as she followed her maids of honor (She and Johnny couldn't decide who would be the best man or maid of honor, so they decided on both) into the bridal shop.

"Besides." Meena added, "think of how Johnny's face will light up when he sees you."

That did it. "Let's get this over with." Ash huffed.

As soon as they entered, a tall elderly goat was waiting for them. "Welcome to Ramsay's bridal store, How may I help you ladies?"

Rosita cleared her throat. "We're looking for two maid of honor dresses and a bride's dress."

"That should be easy." The goat began, "Who's the lucky bride?"

Meena leaned down and pushed Ash forward.

"Ash Johanssen." She grumbled.

The goat's eyes widened. "The Ash Johanssen? Of Set it All Free?"

Ash nodded.

The goat leaned down and shook her hand. "I'm Amalthea. It's an honor to meet you! Come, we must get the right dresses for everyone!"

As she lead everyone to the back room, she pointed to a rack of snow white dresses.

"Now, Ash." She began. "Since you are small, your right size will be on the left side. If you see anything you like, let me know and we can try it on."

With that, she left to take a phone call while Ash combed through her options. There were many styles: long, short, strapless... but nothing that jumped out at her.

"Is something wrong?" Rosita asked, as she and Meena looked at the bridesmaid dresses for themselves.

"Yeah." Ash began, "they're all white."

Meena stifled a laugh while Rosita rolled her eyes.

"White dresses are traditional..." she began, "but not mandatory. Do you see any other dresses that catch your eye?"

Ash looked around until her eye fell on one.

"I do." She began, and took it off the rack.

At that, Amalthea reentered. "Have you found a dress?" she asked.

Ash nodded and held it out.

"That?" Amalthea asked in surprise. "But... It's not very... wedding-ish."

Ash shrugged.

"Fine, the customer is always right." With that, she pointed out the fitting room to Ash who tried it on.

Meanwhile, Rosita and Meena had selected bubblegum pink and cotton candy blue dresses respectively.

"Be careful." Amalthea began. "Make sure it doesn't clash with the bride's... wedding dress."

With that, the door opened and Ash stepped out.

The dress was a soft crimson strapless with a black sash around her middle, and little black roses on the hem.

"Oh Ash..." Rosita began.

"You look so... beautiful!" Meena gasped.

Ash smiled shyly. "Thank-you." She began.

Amalthea looked like she was about to say something, then paused.

"I have a veil that goes with that." She finally said, and hurried off.

Rosita looked at the blushing bride. "It's not traditional..." She began, "but it is beautiful."

She leaned over and kissed Ash on the forehead. "Johnny is going to love it." She whispered.

Ash turned back to look at the young porcupine in the mirror.

She wasn't really used to being beautiful. Sure Lance called her Babe, and used to say she was beautiful during the starting point of their relationship, and Johnny told her not just by words but by his actions: The way he held her, kissed her and even when they made love, but this was one of the few times Ash was actually feeling it.

"Here you go." Amalthea began, holding out a red veil.

It had a rose in the left corner and was pinned up by clips.

After slipping it through her quills, Ash decided both were worth buying.

Once Rosita and Meena tried on their dresses and decided they liked them (Both were sleeveless while Rosita's had a gold sash and Meena's was silver), Ash took them up to buy.

"How much?" Ash began, pulling out her debit card.

"$600." Amalthea began.

Ash smiled and paid for all the dresses and the veil.

As they walked off, Meena was recommending some great bakeries for the cake.

"Johnny and I better not divorce." Ash hissed as the three girls hopped in Rosita's car.

"Why not?" Meena asked, looking up from the list of bakeries she was writing.

"I never want to go through that again." Ash hissed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few more weeks passed since the wedding dress fiasco, and preparations were going along better than planned, but they weren't even close to the big day just yet, but Johnny and Ash refused to let that bother them, especially since it was the part of the planning they were looking the most forward too: Planning the menu.

After much debate, the two of them had chosen a catering service they both thought sounded enjoyable, and afterwards, they were going to Meena's most recommended bakery for the cake.

"Any thoughts on what we should serve?" Ash asked as the two of them headed to the catering building.

Johnny shrugged. "I'm not too sure... but we need to make sure it stays within budget."

Ash nodded. The two had decided that each item should be no more than one thousand dollars each.

"So, you're thinking... three course dinner? Maybe hors d'oeuvers?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Let's not get too crazy." He began. "I do think the three course dinner is a good idea... but we also have to choose two entrees."

Ash scratched her chin. "So... which two entrees should we pick?"

"Definitely nothing with pork." Johnny replied.

They both paused and thought of how Rosita and Gunter would react to being served potential family members.

"Maybe... Steak?" Ash began, remembering the really good one Johnny had prepared before he proposed to her.

"Okay... and... maybe something with tofu for the vegetarians?" Johnny replied.

Ash leaned over and kissed his arm. It was moments like these where she knew marrying Johnny was the best option.

Pulling into the parking lot at Chez Quito's, the two of them headed inside.

"Ah, Ash and Johnny!" the owner of the establishment, Gordon, a penguin, began, running over to them. "Welcome, I'm so glad you came."

Gordon and Ash were sort of friends, as Ash used to be a regular back when she was under her parents's thumbs.

"Well, I have the best options ready for you. Come into the back and we can begin."

The two followed the eager penguin to the back where a whole platter of mouthwatering food items were laid out.

"Please, choose your dishes and let me know."

The two of them sat down and turned to Gordon.

"Before we begin..." Johnny began, "It's very important that none of these dishes contain pork products."

Gordon nodded and quickly removed six plates. "Thank you for the warning." He began. "Now, don't just sit there, enjoy!"

The two tucked in, sampling a little bit from each plate and selecting which dishes they like.

"And, since Ash was a regular as a child, I'm offering you two a deal. You may have one extra dish for free. Go ahead. Pick!"

The two of them looked in surprise. They had already selected a seared steak in the house spices with seasonal vegetables, and a tofu loaf with vegetarian gravy, so a third option would be good.

"I'm kinda feeling the honey glazed salmon..." Ash began, rubbing her tummy.

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Really? The chicken cordon bleu was my favourite."

The two of them paused in thought.

Gordon paused. "If you two can't decide, I'll bring out some hor d'oeuvers."

He waddled out while the two debated on what to get.

Suddenly, a familiar "Ashmina?" was heard.

Ash closed her eyes in pain and felt her stomach drop. "Um... Hi mom." She began.

Mrs. Johannsen made her way over to the couple.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking at her daughter in disgust. "This is a FINE DINING establishment, not a gross little dive."

Ash mindlessly reached over and gripped Johnny's hand.

"I'm doing wedding preparations." She coolly replied.

Her mom laughed bitterly. "This is your fiancee?" She asked, looking up at Johnny. "Wow, he is a downgrade from Lance. How do you even make it work?"

Johnny frowned as Mrs. Johannsen continued.

"Hello" she said, speaking very slowly. "Me Ash's mom. You are?"

"You don't have to talk to me that way." Johnny replied.

"Oh wow." Mrs. Johannsen replied. "It does speak."

"Leave Johnny alone." Ash replied.

"Oh right!" Her mom replied. "I remember it was a name I disliked."

Ash gripped Johnny's hand tightly. Johnny looked down and gently smoothed her quills.

Mrs. Johannsen was about to say something else, but Gordon came back in with a plate of quiche and canapes.

"What's going on?" he began, "Oh... Selena..." He turned to Ash's mom in disgust.

"Gordon!" She snapped. "Why are you catering to this freak show? A porcupine and gorilla? So uncouth!"

Gordon shook his head. "No. Johnny is a lovely man, and if you weren't such a bigot, you would know he is a great mate for your daughter. Now if you are finished, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Me? Leave?" Mrs. Johannsen asked in surprise. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"A lady who won't be getting any service for her rudeness. I believe you know where the door is."

Mrs. Johannsen glared at her daughter before storming out.

Gordon turned back to the couple. "I'm so sorry for her rudeness." He continued.

"No, I should be." Ash replied. "I'm sorry Johnny."

"Don't be. You stood up for me against your own mother."

The two of them half smiled at each other before Gordon cleared his throat.

"Well, due to your trouble, I'm adding another entree for free. Now try some quiche."

After the two of them had chosen some quiche and canape as hor d'oeuvers, and some Italian wedding soup for the appetizers, the two of them headed to the bakery, but they were still feeling bitter from their previous experience.

"I knew my mom was trouble, but I never thought..."

"I know." Johnny replied. "I'm just glad you're not like her."

"I refuse to." Ash replied.

They drove for a bit before Johnny suddenly pulled over.

"Babe?" Ash asked in surprise.

"I'm sorry..." Johnny began. "I know this is stupid but... Promise me that our species difference won't be a deal breaker."

Ash was surprised. "We've been over this already..."

"Promise me!" Johnny was really scared now.

"I promise." Ash said.

Johnny relaxed considerably and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back, deeply with tongue.

They may have been at it for a while, except Johnny accidentally leaned on the horn and startled them out of the trance.

"Um... Maybe we should get to the bakery..." Ash began, her face flushed and her quills slightly mangled.

Johnny nodded and quickly straightened out his fur before pulling back on the road and heading to the destination.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By the time the two of them had reached the bakery, they were a lot more calm and lighthearted, and the encounter with Ash's mom didn't sting as much.

"So... three-layered cake..." Johnny began, "Each with a different flavour and buttercream icing?"

Ash nodded in agreement. "Meena said this place was the best for weddings."

"Well, as our local cake connoisseur..." The two laughed and headed inside.

Unlike Chez Quito's and Ramsay's Bridal shop, the bakery wasn't as extravagant or fancy. In fact, it was just right, friendly atmosphere and not full of priceless antiques.

"Meena said that for weddings, we have to talk to Britany..." Ash began, looking at the notes that Meena had left her. "She's the one who takes wedding orders."

When they got to the front counter, a young gazelle was at the front.

"Hello, welcome to Taya's. How may I help you?" she asked, rather bored.

"Hello." Johnny began. "Is Britany in?"

The gazelle exhaled and waked off.

"Is Meena pranking us?" Ash asked.

Johnny held a finger to his lips. "Maybe it's just an off day." Johnny began.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and an elephant came in.

"Hello!" She cheerfully began, slightly out of breath. "I'm Britany. Were you two looking for me?"

Ash and Johnny nodded. Britany wiped her hands off and turned to Johnny and Ash.

"What can I do for you two?" she asked, pulling out a notepad and a pencil.

"We'd like to order a wedding cake." Johnny began.

"For you two?" Britany asked, looking excited.

Ash and Johnny nodded.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations! Come with me! We'll go over some cakes together."

They went to a planning room where Britany pulled out a cake book.

"So... is there anything you two had in mind?" she asked, getting her pencil ready.

"We were thinking a three-layer cake with buttercream icing." Ash replied.

Britany wrote it down before continuing. "Any flavours?" she asked.

"Well... can we have a different flavour for each layer?" Ash asked.

Britany nodded. "How about you each choose one flavour and the third one we choose together?"

Johnny and Ash could agree with that.

"Banana please." Johnny began.

"I like peanut butter." Ash added.

"Banana and peanut butter..." Britany murmured, writing it down. "Now the third layer. May I suggest something that would be good with banana and peanut butter?"

Johnny and Ash thought hard.

"Chocolate!" They finally said in unison.

Britany smiled and wrote more stuff down. "Now, buttercream icing... Would you like that chocolate or vanilla?"

After the two of them had placed their order and paid, the two of them headed into the truck.

"Well..." Johnny began, "all we need is to get me and the best men suited and we'll be finished!"

Ash hugged him in excitement. "And in a few weeks, I'll be Mrs. Egerton."

Looking up, the two of them gently kissed, when Ash's phone began to vibrate.

"It's Rosita." She began.

Holding up her paw to say 'just give me a minute', she flipped the phone open.

After making some mhmms and uh-uhs, she frowned. "Really? Ok, I'll discuss it with him."

Hanging up, she turned to her fiancee. "Rosita suggested that we give each other gifts. The she suggested that the day before the wedding we deliver our gifts to each other. You up for that?"

Johnny smiled down at her. "Ok. It sounds like a plan. I'll get your gift when I'm out getting fitted. No peeking." he teased.

Ash playfully stuck her tongue out.

She had already planned out her gift for Johnny, and she couldn't wait for his reaction.

As the two headed home, Ash was still planning out how to make it possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Johnny had to head out to get fitted for his suit, leaving Ash alone for the day.

After making herself a quick breakfast, and figuring out how to get Johnny's present delivered in time, Ash decided to spend a day on her town.

After checking out some clothing stores, music stores, and grabbing lunch at her favourite cafe, she decided to go to the Moon Theater to practice her newest song.

"Hey Babe!" She heard.

She turned. "Johnny?" She asked in surprise, but once she saw who it was, her face fell. "Oh, Lance..." She grumbled. "Don't call me Babe."

Lance's expression was bitter. "I know." He said. "It's all over the papers, the magazines, even the news."

"Wait, what?" Ash asked in surprise.

Lance strutted over to her. "Look Babe, if this was a ploy to try to get back with me, you didn't have to marry the guy."

"You're delusional." Ash replied, heading to the theater in an attempt to get away from her cheating ex.

"So... You're really marrying the gorilla? The one who's father is in prison?"

Ash stopped. "How did you..."

"No big mystery, Babe. It's all over the news." He opened the newspaper and began to read in a fake newscaster voice. "Ash Johannsen, after five years of courting, has been confirmed to be marrying Johnny Egerton, despite the difference in species."

Ash narrowed her eyes. "So what if I am? He actually respects me and doesn't cheat on me with air headed bimbos."

Lance smirked. "Ash, I don't know how you don't see why something stinks about this."

At that, two nearby skunks gasped, offended. "Let's go, Amore." one said to the other as they walked away.

"No, wait! I didn't mean... ugh, never mind."

Ash turned around. "Good bye Lance." She firmly said before heading to the theater.

"How do you expect to have kids?" Lance finally asked.

Ash paused again.

"Yeah." Lance continued. "It's been proven gorillas and porcupines aren't able to cross-breed. If you and whatzhisname want to have kids, you're out of luck."

"There are other ways to have kids." Ash flatly said.

"Yeah." Lance said, "But none of them will make it his kid." Lance replied. Smirking, he said, "he'll never be a biological father."

Ash clenched her fists. "We don't even want kids." she finally said.

"You never know down the line."

"Don't you have a girl to cheat on?" Ash finally said, and ran off.

She decided to skip the practice. She was so stressed out, and she wasn't in her right mind.

Running home, she ran upstairs and curled up in thought. That was a problem... sure she didn't want kids, but what about Johnny? Suppose he wanted a child five or ten years down the line? Could he really be ok with the fact that Ash couldn't provide him with one?

As Ash was thinking, she heard the door open and close.

"Ash?" Johnny called up to her.

"Upstairs." She replied.

She could hear some rustling in the kitchen before Johnny came running upstairs.

"Hey Love." He cheerfully said. Then he paused and noticed her demeanor. "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

Ash told him about meeting Lance and what he said. "I know he said that to get under my skin, but he's also right. What if you want a child later? Are you okay knowing that any children we have won't be biologically yours?"

Johnny lifted her head up and looked at her.

"It's okay, Ash." Johnny began. "We both agreed kids aren't a requirement for our relationship, and if we end up wanting them, we could always use a donation, or even adopt."

"But the kid will never be biologically yours!" Ash protested.

"I'll still love him or her no matter what."

Ash hugged Johnny again. "Do you think other inter-species relationships have these problems?" she asked.

Johnny laughed. "Well, I did hear of a fox and rabbit that married, and that caused a lot of controversy due to them being predator and prey, but you know what? They still married."

Ash smiled and rested her head in his chest. Johnny wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"How was your trip with Gunter and Mike?" Ash finally asked.

Johnny nervously laughed. "Gunter kept handing me gold and silver suits to wear. I did try them on to humor him, but the suits were really itchy. Ultimately, we decided on the right suit. Also Mike is still peeved that we aren't having a bachelor party."

Ash rolled her eyes. "Well, with the exception of Gunter and Meena, everyone else is in a relationship."

Johnny nodded. "It's funny, because he was ranting in the middle of the street... and Nancy just so happened to walk by."

"Oops." Ash replied, not meaning it.

"It's resolved, but he has some serious damage control." Johnny added. "Apparently he's on the couch until we're married."

"But that's not for a month." Ash replied.

Johnny smirked. "I know."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The weeks swirled by faster than planned until, finally, it was the day before the wedding.

As per tradition, Ash was going to be spending the night in the house while Johnny spent the night in a hotel by the chapel.

"Do you have everything?" Ash asked, brushing her quills as Johnny packed a suitcase.

"Yep, got my suit, toothbrush and toothpaste, cell phone..." Ash smiled and quickly kissed him.

"Text me when you get there?" she asked.

Johnny nodded. "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow... Mrs. Ash Egerton."

Ash blushed then paused as a honk was heard outside.

"Well, there's my taxi..." Johnny replied. "Also, around eight o clock, the delivery man should be here with my gift to you."

Ash nodded. "Your gift is already waiting for you in the hotel." Ash replied.

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Ooh, what could it be?" He jokingly asked.

They kissed again, and Johnny took his suitcase and headed out to the taxi.

Ash watched, feeling slightly sad but excited for tomorrow.

Opening the closet, she looked at her wedding dress, all pressed and ready to go. They had agreed on roses, violets and lilies for her bouquet, and, in a few hours, not only will Johnny be texting her, but Meena and Rosita would be coming over for a sleepover.

Her train of thought was interrupted when the phone rang.

"Johnny already?" Ash wondered, heading over to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" she began.

"Hi, Honey." a masculine voice replied.

"Dad?" Ash asked in surprise. Ever since she announced her engagement, other then the time at Chez Quito's, she hadn't seen or heard from her father since.

"Hi..." He repeated. Both knew how awkward this was. "I know you probably don't want to hear from me..." He began, "but, I was just calling to apologize."

"Apologize?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Yeah... This is supposed to be the happiest moment of your life, and your mother and I were being selfish about it."

Ash sunk down in surprise. "Where is this coming from?"

"I heard about what happened at Chez Quito's." Her father explained. "I decided to dig a little bit deeper on Johnny. Other than his... questionable ties with theft, I realize he's a very good choice of a mate for you."

"T... Thank you Daddy." Ash whispered.

"I'm proud of you, honey." Her dad continued, "And I bet tomorrow, you'll look beautiful." With that, he hung up, leaving Ash wide eyed in surprise.

Suddenly, her cell phone went off. Looking down, she saw Johnny texted her.

"Made it. Have a good night tonight xxx."

Ash smiled and replied "You too. Hope you enjoy your surprise."

With that she closed her phone and waited for Rosita and Meena.

"You'll be in room 402." The desk girl said, handing Johnny a set of room keys. "Enjoy your stay."

Johnny politely thanked her and headed into the elevator.

Pressing the button for the fourth floor, he silently rode the elevator up.

He knew Ash would be ok tonight, but he wasn't sure about himself. Every morning, he kept his eye on the news, hoping his dad would break out to attend his wedding, but no such luck.

"Probably didn't want to increase his sentence." Johnny muttered as he got off the elevator.

Finding room 402, he unlocked the door and headed inside. Upon opening the door, he was in for the shock of his life. There, sitting on a bed, was his father.

"D... Dad?" Johnny asked in surprise.

"Surprise." his dad replied.

"But... How?"

"Thank Ash. She was kind enough to pay my bail. I'm now a free man."

Johnny dropped his suitcase and ran over to his dad.

"I had filled out a special invite Ash had given me beforehand," Mr. Egerton continued, "so I'll also be at your wedding tomorrow."

Johnny was speechless. Ash had done so much for him already, and now she freed his father!

Without saying anything, he gave his dad a long overdue hug.

"I'm so proud of you, son." was all Mr. Egerton could say.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was finally time!

After many weeks of planning and anticipation, it was finally time for Ash and Johnny to be wed.

"Get up, Ash!" Rosita shook the sleeping porcupine.

Ash groaned and turned over. "Five more minutes?" She bargained.

"Unless you want to sleep through your wedding, I suggest you wake." Rosita replied.

With that, Ash bolted upright. "My wedding!" Ash gulped.

Leaping out of bed, she hopped into the shower and began to scrub.

"When you're done, we'll do your make up and quills." Meena added, who had already changed into her bridesmaid's dress. She had left her hair as is and was wearing light make up. Rosita was adding some eye shadow and lipstick.

After a bit, Ash came out, towel around her waist.

"Get dressed, quick!" Rosita replied.

Ash hopped into her dress, and sat in the chair. Meena began to mess with her quills while Rosita gently applied make up.

Once they were finished, Ash had sparkly blue eye shadow on and light lip gloss and had her quills sort of twisted into an up do. Rosita slipped on the veil as Meena offered to lend Ash a necklace for something borrowed. (the underwear was old and the eye shadow was blue)

The three ladies got into the limo, which carried them off to the wedding.

"I can't do this..." Johnny thought, fiddling with his tie.

"You're not bailing, are you?" Mr. Egerton asked.

"No, no. I mean I can't tie my tie... it's kinda complicated."

Mr. Egerton laughed and did that for him.

"You look so handsome, son." He said, smiling down at him. Johnny was wearing a black suit with a matching tie and even was able to tame the flip on his head. "And you really do have a lovely fiance."

Johnny smiled shyly. "I'm glad you are able to attend my wedding." He replied.

Mr. Egerton hugged Johnny. "Johnny, I'm sorry I wasn't the best father for you growing up, but..."

"It's okay, Dad." Johnny said. "I forgive you."

Mr. Egerton was about to say something else, when a honking brought them back to earth.

Making sure they had everything, father and son headed into the limo to the wedding.

For only a few families, the chapel was quite full.

Ash peeked through the door, heart pounding through her chest.

"You ok?" Buster asked.

Ash nodded. "It's just... This is the biggest step of my life. Thank you for doing this for me, Mr. Moon."

Buster smiled and kissed Ash on the cheek. "Ash, like I said, I think of you as my daughter. Of course I'll walk you down the aisle."

"Even though you also think of Johnny as your son?" Ash joked, causing Buster to shudder as Ash laughed.

"I'm joking." she laughed.

Buster shook his head.

"Seriously..." He muttered.

Finally, the organ began.

"Okay, Ash..." Buster quickly looped his arm around her. "Let's go."

As the two of them headed out after the bridesmaids and Casper and Zoe. (Zoe was wearing a light orange dress and was skipping down the aisle happily tossing flowers while Casper didn't look so happy about the suit his dad had to wrestle him into)

Once Ash entered the room, the whole crowd gasped and stood.

Ash nervously looked up at Johnny.

He was staring back at her, a teary grin on his face.

Once they reached the altar, Buster took Ash's paw and slipped it into Johnny's hand before kissing her cheek and going to sit next to Eddie.

The minister got up and raised his hands and everyone sat.

"Dearly beloved." He began.

Ash and Johnny could do nothing but look at each other. All they could think was that they finally did it. They fought psycho exes, bigoted mothers, and tabloid stories, all leading them to the wedding of their dreams.

"Do you, Ashmina Johannsen, take Jonathan Egerton, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Ash smiled.

The minister then turned to Johnny. "And, do you, Jonathan Egerton, take Ashmina Johannsen, to be your lawfully wedded wife for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Johnny replied.

Once they slipped on the rings, the minister finished.

"Then by the power in me, I now pronounce you Man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Johnny knelt down, lifted her veil and gently kissed his bride.

The crowd cheered as the two of them broke apart and headed out.

At the reception, after the dinner, cake and toasts, DJ Eddie came up.

"I now dedicate this next song to the bride and groom!"

He then put on the song 'Come What May' from the movie Moulin Rouge.

Johnny took Ash onto the floor and the two began to dance... Well, more Johnny picking up Ash and leading the whole thing, but Ash didn't mind. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled happily.

After the song ended, another one popped up and more dancers came onto the floor: Mike and Nancy, Rosita and Norman, some of Rosita's kids had paired up to dance, Nana reluctantly allowed Buster to take her onto the floor, and Gunter had started to take Meena onto the floor until her grandfather intervened. Gunter wasn't worried, he just went to Ms. Crawly and took her onto the floor.

"I love you, Mrs. Egerton." Johnny whispered into his wife's ear.

"And I love you, Mr. Egerton." Ash replied.

Once the reception was over, Ash had to toss the bouquet.

As she threw it, she heard the mad scramble, then turned.

Nancy was holding the bouquet with a surprised look.

"By the way, Babe..." Mike nervously began, "I do want to talk to you about something..."


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

"And your father and I lived happily ever after." Ash whispered as she held her adopted daughter, Heidi, a young hippo.

"But mommy?" Heidi began, "what happened to the others?"

Johnny laughed. "Mike did propose to Nancy, and she said yes. The wedding was wonderful... until the bear mafia came after Mike. He conned them again out of a million dollars this time."

Heidi laughed.

"Rosita and Norman are still married... with grandchildren." Ash continued. "625 grandchildren."

"Gunter... well he's still Gunter."

"And Meena, she now works at Taya's."

"And don't forget, you saw Buster's show last night."

"Right..." Heidi laughed, and yawned.

"Okay, sweetie." Johnny replied, scooping up his daughter. "Time for bed, Up we go."

Ash smiled to herself as Johnny and Heidi headed upstairs.

For the millionth time, she thought about how lucky she was. And to think, the luck all began with finding the yellow paper stuck to the back of her scumbag ex.

Eventually, Johnny came back downstairs, "Happily ever after, huh?" He joked.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with happily ever after?" she asked.

Johnny kissed her forehead. "Absolutely nothing."

Ash smiled and kissed her husband's hand.

He leaned down and kissed her gently in response.

Sure their lives had gotten slightly hectic after the wedding, and even more hectic after Heidi, but they wouldn't have had it any other way.

Authors note

Thank you for reading, and I apologize if my story was not the best... otherwise, thanks for sticking with me this long, and if you want, leave a review. I do not know when the next one will be because I now have a job, but when I get time, ill post new stuff

Butterchicken


End file.
